Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a ratchet wrench structure, more particularly to a ratchet wrench actuator structure which is easily assembled for economic effect in manufacture.
Descriptions of the Related Art
The ratchet wrench is a common hand tool. The conventional ratchet wrench structure is as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, this ratchet wrench 90 comprises: a head part 901 and a shank part 902, wherein the head part 901 contains a first accommodation section 903, a second accommodation section 905 is disposed in the shank part 902 and is connected with and close to the first accommodation section 903, a third accommodation section 906 is disposed at the rear end of the head part 901 and is vertically connected with the second accommodation section 905, an accommodation hole 907 is disposed at the rear end of this third accommodation section 906; a ratchet member 91, which has gear teeth 911 on the outer surface and a revolving member 912 on the inner surface, wherein the ratchet member 91 is wrapped around by a C-shaped stop ring 92 and then is disposed in the first accommodation section 903; a clamping piece 93, which is installed in the second accommodation section 905 and comprises a gear teeth 931 at the front end (opposite to the first accommodation section 903) thereof and an extended recess 932 at the rear end thereof; a change-over switch 94, which comprises a switching member 941 on the top and a driven part 942 at the bottom, wherein the driven part 942 is disposed in the third accommodation section 906, an accommodation hole 943 is disposed at the front end of the driven part 942, the accommodation section 943 is a serial hole, front bigger and rear smaller, a first pilot hole 944 and a second pilot hole 945 are disposed at the rear end of the driven part 942; a first spring 95, which is disposed in the accommodation hole 943 of the change-over switch 94, a resisting cap 96 urges the front end of the first spring 95 and forwards to the extended recess 932 of the clamping piece 93; a second spring 97, which is disposed in the accommodation hole 907, a steel ball 98 is disposed at the front end of the second spring 97 and forwards to the first pilot hole 944 or the second pilot hole 945 of the change-over switch 94 (the driven part 942). For the changing operation of the ratchet wrench 90, the change-over switch 94 should be turned to drive clamping piece 93 in the second accommodation section 905, in order to change the position for controlling and changing the rotation direction of the ratchet member 91. After the rotation being completed, the first pilot hole 944 or the second pilot hole 945 at the back part of the change-over switch 94 provides resilient resist for the steel ball 98. Please refer to ROC Patent No. 413113 for more information.
The prior art controls and changes the rotation direction of the ratchet member 91 via the change-over switch 94, drawbacks are still there. For example, the front side of the change-over switch 94 is disposed the first spring 95 and the resisting cap 96 so as to form the ratchet wrench 90, therefore the clamping piece 93 can be driven, the rear side of the change-over switch 94 is disposed the second spring 97 and the steel ball 98 for resistance and positioning. Since this means contains many components, the assembly operation will be more complicated and inconvenient, and take more time; obviously, it is not ideal design of construction. Furthermore, the accommodation hole 943 on the change-over switch 94 is a tapered buried hole, big at the front part and small at the back part, this is disadvantageous to manufacture and necessary to be improved. Accordingly, how to avoid the drawbacks in manufacturing and assembling a conventional ratchet wrench should be an important topic to be overcome by the person skilled in the art.
Since the inventor has considered disadvantages in manufacturing and assembly on the conventional ratchet wrench and the fact of unideal structural design, the inventor has proceeded to develop the solution, and hope can develop one kind of a ratchet wrench actuator structure which is more convenient and economic for manufacturing and assembly, it can serve the public and promote the development of this industry; therefore, the inventor thought for a long time, then this invention was born.